Because You Live
by shiny-starx
Summary: Syaoran is in love with Sakura. And he got rejected. Will he continue to love her and is there any chance of her loving him back? What happens if angst captures this songfic and happens to turn the tables over? Only for the angsty and romantics! SxS 1S


DISCLAIMER: I sadly, do not own any of the characters in Cardcaptor Sakura. No doubt it belongs to CLAMP and CLAMP only. Disclaimer to the song too by Jesse McCartney! It's real good! If you've not heard it, I recommend it to you! 

AN: I am BACK with my FIRST EVER songfic! And an a first angst fic too! Haha! Hope you enjoy it! While I was writing this, I couldn't help but feel super angsty so I decided that angst is the way to go! Review or not review this one-shot peeps! Just enjoy the thing! (Reposted because I needed to add the disclaimer to the song too. Can't believe I forgot that! -Whacks oneself... Bleuks- Sorry sorry!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Because You Live**

Syaoran sat at a café, oblivious to the packed and crowded surroundings. Shuffling and scraping of chairs and coffee orders were constantly heard. Not to mention the tinkling of the usual bell that signaled a customer had entered, waiting to be served. He was oblivious. Oblivious to the world outside. Oblivious to the fact that his coffee had turned cold. Oblivious to everything but one person.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart,  
It's the end of the world in my mind._

Syaoran was heartbroken. Torn. Broken to pieces. But would always love that girl. That girl with the shoulder length auburn hair and emerald eyes that always sparkled with mysteries, waiting to be explored. He could not let go. He knew that Sakura loved someone else. But… But he just could not take it. To acknowledge that fact. And it tore him up inside each time he thought about it.

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call.  
I've been looking for the answer… Somewhere.  
I couldn't see that it was right there.  
But now I know what I didn't know._

Before he met her, he was just an empty shell. There was no substance in his life. He had not experienced true love. Even love from his parents were showered mainly on her 4 elder sisters. He was all alone. Her sisters could not understand him. Neither did everyone else. He was all alone until he met her. Sakura Kinomoto. Sure, they were feisty with each other when they started out as "enemies". But eventually, the quarrels and laughter developed into something much more than what you would call "friendship". She had been a light to his life and was his key to freedom. Because of her, he was no longer a caged bird. He was able to spread out his wings and fly. And for the first time, he truly experienced love.

_Because you live and breathe,  
Because you make me believe in myself,  
When nobody else can help.  
Because you live, girl,  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky._

Syaoran took his teaspoon and swirled his coffee. Staring absentmindedly into the black void of swirls before him, he lifted his teaspoon from the mixture and allowed a few droplets of black liquid to fall, causing some ripples to appear on the on the surface. His facial expression changed from one of sorrow to one full of determination. _Yes,_ he thought. _She's made a huge difference in my life and caused me to be what I am today. I just can't stop myself from loving and protecting her._ His face softened. _Although I can't change her feelings towards me, I will protect her with all my life and will always be there for her as a best friend would do._

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again.  
'Cos of you, made it through every storm.  
What is life? What's the use if you're killing time?_

Although he had confessed to her a year ago, he would still feel his heart wrench at the sight of her and trigger the painful memory of her rejection. He closed himself up for a month surrounded by pain and hurt and cried himself to sleep every night. Rejection was not easy. Not at all. But someone had told him this. Would you want the one you love to see you in the state you are? Won't it hurt them? With these words and strong personality, despite his situation, he allowed himself to heal. To stitch himself up. By the presence of that girl. The very same girl who gained his love and absolute trust. Although the healing process was a tough journey, he was able to pull through as Sakura unknowingly guided him along as a light on the path of darkness. During that journey, he promised himself something. Yes. He promised himself that he would no longer mope over the fact that she only treated him no more than a best friend. To not be a burden to him and for her not to see his healed wounds that still smarted once in a while. In fact, he should be thankful that he could still spend his time with her as a best friend and for her to not treat him indifferently when he confessed that day.

_I'm so glad I found an angel,  
__Someone.. Who was there when all my hopes fell.  
__I wanna fly, looking in your eyes._

Drinking up his cold, bitter and so-far-untouched coffee, he had a renewed ray of hope burning within his chest and left the café. He took a right turn and decided to buy something for Sakura. He walked into a florist and bought her a bouquet of deep red roses with light pink cherry blossoms as a décor tagged with a small message. It's beautiful, just like her. Feeling melancholic, he cradled the flowers in his arms and admired its beauty with a small, sad smile. _I can never erase her from my memory. Her name is arched into my heart. Forever._

_Because you live and breathe.  
Because you make me believe in myself,  
When nobody else can help._  
_Because you live, girl,  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky.  
Because you live, I live,_

Deciding to find for Sakura, he walked out of the flower shop and nearly dropped the bouquet of flowers because across the road stood none other than who the flowers were meant for. He blushed and tried to hide the flowers and nearly toppled over his own feet. However, he was spotted by Sakura and she immediately called him.

_Because you live there's a reason why,  
I carry on when I lose the fight.  
I want to give what you've given me always._

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted. He instinctively turned around and tried to escape from her.

_Because you live and breathe.  
Because you make me believe in myself,  
When nobody else can help._

"SYAORAN! MATTE! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" A pair of feet scampered across the road, unaware of the oncoming car.

_Because you live, girl,  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky._

Ears pricked and Syaoran turned around to see in slow motion of a car that was about to knock into Sakura. It was too late for her to turn around and move back into safety. He dropped the bouquet and dived for her.

_Because you live and breathe.  
__Because you make me believe in myself,_

A body arched into the air and fell with a sickening thud onto the pavement meters away from the car.

_When nobody else can help._  
_Because you live, girl,_

"SYAORAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" Sakura screamed from the pavement as he fell.

_My world has everything I need to survive._

Sakura ran over to Syaoran's motionless body and kneeled down, dragging his body onto her lap, hands drenched with blood. He was bleeding profusely from his head. She whispered with urgency coating her voice, "Syaoran! Syaoran! Don't die.. Don't die! SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Syaoran opened his eyes and stared into her emerald ones.

_Because you live,_

"I… love you. Till this day… And… I swore…. to myself… that I would protect you… with my life…" he spoke with rasped whispers. "I will love only you… And no one else. Please don't cry… See… That bouquet is for you… As long as you… remember me, I will always… be here beside you."

"Syaoran! Syaoran! No! NO! I-I-I LOVE YOU! I've been meaning to say this since the time you confessed to me but I was unable to decide so I-I couldn't bring myself to tell you and I lied! Don't die! NO!" Sakura sputtered, eyes growing red.

_I live._

"I will love you…. Forever." He breathed his last.

_I live._

Sakura, with trembling hands and tear stained face, picked up the bouquet. On the card, it read:

Sakura, I love you even after death. Forever yours and yours only, Syaoran.

* * *

AN: You've reach the bottom? THEN YOU MUST REVIEW! Nah.. Joking joking. Heehee. I hope that was okay. I'll accept constructive criticism aka flames too! Hopefully it was angsty enough though. I'm still a noob at that area. O.o -Prays- Hopefully this oneshot songfic is good enough. Do review if you have the time! Domou arigatou gozaimasu! -Bows- 

Anyway, my other fanfiction is also going to be continued soon! The Old Flame Returns. So just have patience... Though you all have been already been waiting for more than a year. :S Oh well! See ya in my next chapter! Till then!


End file.
